Disturbia
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Tifa walks home alone when she thinks she is being followed. To escape her stalker she ducks into a store. It is beautiful and mysterious and immediately captures her interest. Will her "gift" from the clerk turn out to be a dream or a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

I am just going to say this before the story begins. This is my personal spin off of a collection of stories, movies, songs, games, etc. The book that gave me this inspiration is called The Forbidden Game by L. J. Smith. She is a great author and she wrote the famous series called Th Vampire Diaries. I give a 100% credit of the idea to her and I am not claiming it as my own except the changes throughout the story. I would also like to give the makers of Final Fantasy their credit and do not want to claim anything as my own except the words. So with that said please enjoy:)

Tifa Lockhart found herself walking home alone. She should've just crashed at Lightning's house instead of walking home, alone, in the dark. She at first wanted to enjoy the night sky but it transformed from a beautiful mystery to almost a haunting nightmare. She was being silly though. What could be so scary about a good neighborhood at night? She knew everyone here. If she needed help they would help her. Or at least she hoped they would. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Why should she let bad thoughts enter her oh so clear mind? She needed to focus on getting home. To her family. Or what's left of it. Her family has been through hell and back, she didn't want to cause trouble by calling them to come get her. She would just walk.

Tifa, Lightning, and a few other friends were celebrating the end of the school year and for some reason her boyfriend couldn't make it. Light lived close and offered that Tifa spend the night, but Tifa decided against it wanting to enjoy some alone-time. If she only knew she would feel like this halfway home.

Tifa passed a series of stores. This was normal. They all just looked eerie at night though. Then she heard a noise. She had to restrain herself from turning around. She simply glanced back. She saw someone standing by a bus stop. Staring at her. She bit her lip. The person looked like they were walking towards her, crossing the street at a diagonal. Tifa backed up and hit a door handle. She didn't have time to question it. She didn't have time to question it. She opened the door and stepped inside. Luckily it was open twenty-four hours. She sighed and tried to calm herself down. Why didn't she just call her boyfriend, Genesis? Why couldn't she have just asked him to come and get her?

To distract herself, Tifa found herself looking around the shop. There was no one there. Odd, Tifa thought. the first thing she noticed was the lightning. It came from a candles scattered about. It had no electrical lighting. It added to the beauty of the store. She looked at the seemingly endless shelves. The shelves were a dark brown. There were odd symbols on the spines of multiple books. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books. She was tempted to pick one up and open it, but had a sinking feeling she wouldn't understand it.

Tifa moved along and came across a series of... games? She was marveled by the intricate and hypnotizing details. Some were engraved in gold, others in silver or bronze. She traced the gold lining on one of them. The names weren't in english. She recognized some as Greek and some as Italian, German, languages from almost every country. It was almost hard to read, but the candle light would dance to show the words. "Can I assist you?" A voice from behind her asked. She yelped, startled, and turned around she was greeted by a boy.

No boy wasn't the right word. Definitely not the right word. The look of his face, too tired, too rugged, to be a boy, but too boyish and cherub-like to be a man. But the feeling Tifa got that encircled him, that sneaked out trying to wrap around her, was anything but angelic. She felt fear, she felt cold, she felt ice, but it was completely matched with safety, warmth, and fire. She finally found it in her to look at his eyes. Her lips parted slightly, trying to catch a breath that he stole from her.

His eyes were strikingly blue. They were captivating, luring. She was sure the sky and the deepest of the ocean would be envious of the blue radiating in his eyes. The color of evening blue, but more brilliant, if that was possible. His hair was black as midnight and defied gravity in a series of spikes. He was too beautiful to consider real, but if it was possible she recognized those eyes. Tifa was sure she never saw something so brilliant, but she had something nagging at her stomach.

He cleared his throat. "Can I assist you with anything?" HE repeated. It shook Tifa out of her trance. She looked away trying to hide the blush that trailed across her cheeks in the shadows of where the candles didn't dance.

"I-um-I saw your shop. It was open and I wanted to come in and look around. It looked... interesting," she lied.

He lightly chuckled. "Not many find this place interesting."

"Well then I am one of the few," she mumbled, finally having the courage to look at him again.

"Well then, is there anything you came to look for in particular? Something I could help with?"

"Not exactly. I was just looking at these games. They are fascinating, the design is mesmerizing."

"I think I have something in the back you would like," he said and walked to the back of the store. Tifa could breathe again. What was she thinking? She had a boyfriend. She couldn't act this way about another guy. He returned just as soon as he left. He was carrying a box that at first glance would've been mistaken as black, but up close was a dark maroon, with dark gold trim and sketches along the sides it was quite thick, but no title. She felt a shiver go down her spine. Something was off. It had wicked beauty, almost the same radiance as the boy. Tifa knew one thing though, it had to be hers.

"How much?" Tifa murmured.

"Oh I don't know, if I can sell it." Tifa looked at him pleadingly. She saw a flash of mischief in his eyes. "Maybe I can make an exception. IT is extremely rare. In fact this might be the only one left, in the world."

"I-I don't think I could afford something like that."

"It's a gift. On the house. I swear."

"I-I couldn't."

"Don't worry about it. It is yours." HE handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said. Tifa looked into his eyes one last time. "I should go."

He nodded. "See you soon." Tifa walked out. Then she thought about what he said.

"See you soon?" Tifa mumbled to herself. Then she got a call. Tifa fumbled for her phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Come back to my place! We are having a late party at Fang's. Just a few people. You, me, Fang, Serah, Genesis, Noctis, and Cloud," Lightning said in a rush.

"But-"

"No buts! Get over here now!" Lightning hung up on her.

"Great." Tifa glanced at the store. All signs of light were gone and it looked like no one was in there. Could he have possibly closed up that quickly? She just shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind. Tifa walked back to Light's house and knocked. Light swung the door open.

"Good your here! What the fuck are you holding? No know what? Let's just go. We are gonna be late anyways," Lightning pulled Tifa and Serah to her car and they got in.

"What's in the box?" Serah asked, leaning over to Tifa.

"A game. I found this little shop on the way home and well I had to get it."

"It is really pretty."

"I know."

"So what's inside? What kinds of game is it?" Light asked.

"Not sure. Maybe we could open it up at the party."

"Sure."

They walked in and Tifa still clutched the game. "Hey guys!" Fang said. The guys were already there. Genesis walked over to Tifa and kissed her lightly.

"What's with the box?" Genesis asked. Tifa bit her lip. She felt guilty for the attraction she felt to the guy at the store. She pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Just something I picked up. The clerk said it was a game of sorts. I got it cheap," Tifa lied.

HE nodded. "Hey let's play the game Tifa got!" Tifa bit her tongue. She almost hated him for a split second. She mentally shook her head. What is wrong with her? Everyone nodded and they pried the box from her hands. Tifa wanted to snatch it back but let them take it


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis put the box down on a empty coffee table top. Tifa felt her stomach turn. The box, being far away from her, didn't seem like a good idea anymore. Genesis was about to open it. "Wait. I um don't know if we should," Tifa said before she could stop herself.

"Why not?" Noctis asked.

"Um, I just- I got it for free we don't know what is inside. It could be anything. IT could be a hand! Or a fucking leg!"

"There is only one way to find out!" Cloud said. Fuck you, Cloud, Tifa thought. The only time he talks it has to be against her.

They then opened it. Tifa bit her lip. Why did she take the game? Then Fang began to laugh. "A doll house? Who the fuck gave this to you?"

Tifa looked confused. She walked towards the box and peered inside. It had a wooden doll house, well pieces at least. "I-I don't know the guy. He just gave it to me. Said I would like the game."

"So let me get this straight. You accepted a sketchy gift from a sketchy guy that worked at a sketchy store?" Lightning asked.

"It-Well I guess. Yeah, I did."

"Well let's build it! We'll get some laughs!" Noctis said. Cloud already started orking on it.

"I think it is kind of cute. It is very Victorian looking! I will work on the furniture!" Serah said and began putting pieces together. Tifa sat down on the couch next to Genesis.

"See it isn't bad," he said and put his arm around her. "There isn't a goblin or ghoul in there."

"Okay so while they build it let's read the rules," Lightning said as she pulled out the piece of paper. "We must swear to be in the mindset of the game. The outside world no longer exists. It is the game and us. This is so fake. What the hell? Okay so everyone write down your worst nightmare on a piece of paper. What scares you most." Everyone did so. Tifa bit her lip as she wrote down hers. There was something much more involved with her nightmare. She couldn't remember what though. Her fear was immediate isolation, being lost, not being able to communicate.

"Did everyone write it?" Light asked. They nodded and handed her the slips of paper. "Okay so we have to swear on two different things. We have to trace them as we swear. So this symbol and this one." Tifa looked at them. She recognized them but she didn't know where from til after she swore. They were on the spines of some of the books at the store. "Okay so here is like an introduction to the story of the game. Welcome to my world! I am the Prince of DArkness. I am the being that gives you nightmares and brings the shadows you see at night to life. You are my next victims." Lightning chuckled but continued, "You are all my guests. There is no escaping. You are in my world now. The doors and windows to the outside world are locked and there is no way out other than to complete the game. Good luck. What the fuck?"

Tifa didn't say anything. She began to chew on her lip. "Hey there are dolls in here too!" Serah said. Then she pulled them out and her smile disappeared. "Um guys? L-Look at the dolls." Tifa looked inside the box.

"Holy fuck," Lightning said. The dolls looked exactly like each one of them.

"I fucking told you! We shouldn't have opened the box!" Tifa yelled as she stood.

"Maybe it is just a coincidence," Genesis said.

"Are you fucking blind? Look at the doll of you Genesis! Please tell me that is just ironic! Or the fact that there are two pink haired dolls!"

"Calm down Tifa!"

"No! I am leaving. Fuck this!" Tifa walked to the door and pulled. She tried to open the door again. "Why isn't the fucking door opening!" She tugged at the door again.

"We are locked in here. We have to win the game," Serah said. Tifa yelped. She looked back at the now finished doll house that looked strikingly familiar.

"O-Okay," Tifa said and walked back to the table. She sat down again. Serah placed their dolls in the entrance way. Tifa picked up the Prine of Darkness doll. She felt tears form in her eyes as she nearly dropped it. "Not possible. No, no, no, no, no!" Tifa yelled and as she looked at the doll.

"Tifa what is it?"

"This is the guy who gave me the game," Tifa mumbled. She traced the dolls features.

"Maybe he was just a crazy fanatic and dressed that way," Genesis said.

"Don't be fucking ignorant! He told me this was the only one in the world."

"Well mayb-"

"Do not add any well maybes to this! If there was a logical way to explain this we would've figured it out already! The door is stuck. Like it said. There is no title to the game. The dolls look exactly like us! We are apart of this now!" Tifa snapped.

No one said anything. They all knew she was right. No one would dare say anything then. They left Serah to finish setting up the house.

Cloud then yawned. Then everyone followed. The air seemed thick. Everything was getting rang in their ears. The world spun and their vision became blurry. Their bodies slightly sunk as if weights dragged them down. Then everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa awoke on a floor. She slowly sat up and groaned. She saw Lightning was the closest one to her and then she looked around. Where was she? Tifa scooted herself back against the wall and looked at the dark gold carpet. The lower half of the walls had dark wood panels and there was dark blue wall paper above that. IT was exquisite and seemed all too familiar. She almost felt safe other than the panic she felt when she saw her friends.

Everyone was sprawled out on the carpet. Lightning slowly sat up. "What the fuck? Where am I?" She asked then looked at Tifa. "What the fuck happened?"

"W-We are in the game," Tifa mumbled. She knew that she had been in this living room before. She didn't know how it was possible though. She stood and began to wake everyone up. Everyone was panicking and there was no door to get out. Tifa sat down on the couch. She felt like she was in a dream. Like this wasn't real. Could it be?

Someone cleared their throat and it paused everyone's chaos and caught their attention. In the darkest corner of the room, the boy from the store walked out. "Who the fuck are you?" Genesis snapped.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"The Prince of Shadows..." Serah mumbled.

"Very good. You all can call me Zack."

"That's your name?"

"It is a good as any."

"What do you want?" Fang asked.

"I want you to play a little game."

"No shit," Nocits muttered.

Zack ignored it. "You are all going to have to face your worst nightmare. The fear that haunts you in your sleep and throughout the day. You were all kind enough to write it down for me."

"We didn'-"

"Know? You swore upon ancient runes that you would play the game and would pretend it to be real. It isn't my fault you were all naive." No one said anything.

"So what exactly do you want?"

"For you all to attempt to win the game. You win or I do. If you win you get your freedom."

"So what could we do for you? What the hell do you want with us?" Genesis said.

Zack looked at Tifa and his smirk grew. "Winner takes all." Tifa wasn't afraid. She didn't know why but she wasn't.

Genesis looked at Tifa then at Zack. "No. No way in hell!" Genesis began to storm up to him when he fell through the floor. Tifa gaped.

"Where the hell did he go?" Cloud asked with wide eyes.

"At the top of the house."

"B-But he went through the floor," Lightning mumbled.

"This isn't real," Tifa mumbled.

"Oh but it is," Zack said. Tifa heard a slight scream. She turned and saw the rest of her friends go through the floor underneath them.

"W-Where did they go?"

"Somewhere in the house. It is all a part of the game and you are the main player. If you make it to the top of the house a door with be waiting for you, if not you stay here forever, with your friends."

Tifa looked at him. She finally felt everything hit her. "Why the fuck are you doing this? Why can't you let us go?" Tifa said now getting mad.

Tifa faced him. "You really do not remember? I thought by the way you reacted to the store. Your immediate-"

"Remember what? Other than this place is creepy as hell familiar, what am I supposed to remember?" Zack looked almost hurt. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She was startled at first but the world around them disappeared. HE pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"You still don't remember?"

"I-uh-I what just happened?"

He looked mad and let go of her. "You will know by the end of the game. You have to." Tifa just looked up at him confused. "You have until daybreak to get all your friends through their worst fears. If you remember, you might be able to send one free." Zack turned his back to her and looked like he was going to leave.

"Wait I-"

"See you soon," he said and vanished. Just then a door appeared. Tifa wanted to stay and wait for him, but she didn't have time. She took a leap of faith and opened the door. Then she was welcomed by a hallway


	4. Chapter 4

Tifa looked at the hallway. It was dim and the walls looked slightly burned. Tifa touched the darker spots on the walls. She felt like she knew what happened but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Tifa!" She heard Lightning yell. It knocked her out of the trance she was in and she ran toward her friend. "Thank God you are alive!" Light said.

"You too. What happened?" Tifa asked.

"I went through the floor and ended up here. I have been pacing this hall there is no way out!"

"What about that door?" Tifa asked pointing at the end of the hall at a dark wood door that looked old.

"I swear that door wasn't there before."

"Well it's worth a try." Tifa walked toward it.

"Where were you? Why does he want you?" Lightning asked. Tifa gripped the knob.

"I think I am here to find out," Tifa said and turned the knob. It was a elevator or the inside of one.

"Come on! Let's see if it will go up!" Lightning said and pulled Tifa inside. The elevator door shut behind them. "There isn't any buttons."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we got in a not moving elevator!" The light above them flickered. "Oh no."

"What?"

"M-My fear. Holy shit no. Oh God please no!" The light went out.

"You are scared of the dark?"

"Dark, tight places and-" They heard laughter. "No!" Light yelped. In the corner a dim spotlight was on a wooden puppet. Tifa looked confused. "Holy shit!"

"Are you ladies enjoying the game?" The puppet said and chuckled. Tifa's eyes widened.

"Come on Light you have to over come it!"

"I-I-I can't!"

"You have to! Look at me!" Light turned her head. "There is a latch to a door at the top of this elevator! We need to get out of it but you need to ignore the doll!"

"Don't be shy! Let's play!" The puppet said.

Tifa was getting sick of that God forsaken thing. She kicked it in the throat. "Now Light!" Lightning unhooked the latch and swung open the door. The puppet stood up then. "Fuck!" Tifa gave Lightning a boost up and Lightning went through the door. Tifa kicked the demon doll again and grabbed Lightning's hand and climbed through the door. The doll looked up at them from the floor. It looked like it was going to jump. "Shut it now!" They slammed it shut right as the puppet sprung. It hit against the door and made an animalistic growl. Tifa locked the latch and sat back.

They were both breathing heavily. "My mom, for my sixth birthday brought a puppeteer to our house to put on a show. He was creepy and brought a puppet that looked just like me. He began the show and accidentally let go of the puppet. It flew at me. I haven't been the same since."

"I don't blame you. Those things are the direct spawn of satan," Tifa said as she panted.

She then gathered her surroundings. She was in a different hallway now. The door from the elevator faded. It was now a red wallpapered hallway with the same gold carpet from the living room. "Great more fun," Lightning mumbled.

A torn picture in a broken frame was on the ground. Tifa picked it up. The picture obviously had a couple in it but she couldn't see the faces due to the rip. A flash to her came of the picture falling off the wall. Tifa gasped and dropped it.

"What is it?" Lightning asked.

"I know this picture," Tifa murmured.

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible I think we have all learned this if anything."

Lightning nodded. "What do you remember?"

"Lightning! Tifa! Thank God!" Noctis said as he ran to them. He pulled Lightning into a kiss. Tifa looked at them questioningly.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Oh um. Tifa. Noctis asked me out!" Light said.

"Congrats. When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon I swear." Tifa just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"There is this door down there and I didn't want to take it in case someone came here," Noctis said changing the subject.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lightning said and we headed for the door. Tifa held her breath as she opened it


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning, Noctis and Tifa walked into a forest. The door shut behind them. Tifa looked around. She took a breath of warm air into her lungs. Where were they?

"Noctis what did you write as your fear?" Lightning asked. Then there was a crashing noise. Tifa flew around and where the door used to be was a giant tarantula. It was dark brown and was at least 20 feet tall.

"I am afraid of bugs," Noctis whispered.

"No sudden movements," Tifa mumbled. "Slowly back away." Without turning their back to it they backed up. Then Noctis tripped and fell over a fallen tree. A demonic screech came from the spider. "RUN!" Tifa turned and sprinted. She could hear Lightning and Noctis right behind her as well as the beast behind all of them. There is no way in hell this is possible. IT has to be fair. Every nightmare has to have some chance of getting out. Tifa's mind raced as she looked every way she could. Then she saw it. "Follow me!"

Tifa ran and ducked into a small cave near by. Lightning and Noctis made it just in time. The spider rammed into the opening. It kept trying to get in. Tifa looked around. She gathered some sticks that were in there. "Light do you have your lighter?" Lightning nodded and handed it to Tifa. Tifa prayed it worked. She ripped part of her shirt to bind the sticks and flicked the lighter to life. She set the sticks on fire and with that lit the entire opening on fire. When the incessant pounding stopped, she threw the flame engulfed twigs out side. There was a blaze of fire and the screech came back, but faded away. Tifa took a deep breath.

"How did you know to do that?" Noctis asked.

"Lucky guess?" Then as if fate hated them, a swarm of over sized beetles began to engulf the entrance. "To the back of the cave!" Lightning ran ahead and they came to the back. Right before the beetles got to them two doors opened. One Tifa was pulled into the other Lightning and Noctis fell back in. Tifa gasped as the door slammed shut.

"You cut it a little close there don't you think?" An all too familiar voice said. Tifa turned to Zack.

"Are you going to check up on me all the time?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"Don't answer a question with a question," Tifa mumbled.

"You've always hated that haven't you?"

Tifa looked at him. "How did-"

"Have you remembered anything?"

"Who is the picture of?" Tifa asked.

"So you don't."

"I didn't say that. I remember the picture frame falling, but it was ripped when it fell wasn't it? How do I recognize the first hallway? It was in a fire. I could tell and then the den," Tifa said.

"Leave it to you to remember the most insignificant things." HE looked away slightly disappointed.

"Then there's you," Tifa said. Zack then looked at her surprised. "I don't know how or why, but your eyes, your smile, everything seems familiar. How is that possible?" Tifa asked.

"You have to find that out yourself."

"You can't tell me can you?" Tifa asked as he looked away.

He paused as if he was trying to figure out what exactly to say to her. He then spoke. "I can't. I want to tell you, but there are consequences. You have to remember on your own."

"Tifa!" She heard yells from Lightning looking for her.

"Your friends are coming. Please try to remember. Try," Zack said and kissed her forehead. Tifa closed her eyes and felt him disappear.

"There you are!" Lightning said and hugged her. Tifa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Where were you? I thought you disappeared!"

Tifa looked at her friend's worried face. "There were two doors. I fell into the other," Tifa murmured.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked, concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. Let's just look for the others," Tifa said and shoved pass Lightning and kept walking. Tifa didn't mean to seem cold, but she was worried that she was missing something and they hated Zack for putting them there. Why didn't Tifa hate him? What isn't registering?

"Oh my God! There you guys are!" Fang said in relief. Lightning hugged her. "I haven't seen anyone in what seems like forever! I am so glad to see you three!"

Tifa nodded. She looked at the picture again. She knelt down and picked it up again. She touched the ripped portion. She closed her eyes. A flash of the not ripped photo came to her. It was Zack, her and a baby


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa's eyes widened and she gasped. She clutched the picture. She took it out of the frame and put it in her pocket. She turned quickly to find everyone staring at her. "Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"She is remembering stuff that she can't explain," Lightning said. Tifa nodded. "What happened this time Teef? Did you see something?"

"N-No let's just find a door and get out of here," Tifa said as she headed down the long hallway. She thought about the picture. The baby was hers. IT had to be. She knew it. It was a baby girl. Her daughter. Marlene. "Marlene?" She mumbled.

"What?" Noctis asked.

"Nothing," Tifa said. The thought of the girl brought a smile to her face though. She felt a love for this girl she couldn't explain. How come she couldn't remember Zack? After all he is the father. Wait he is the father? HE had to be. That means... She couldn't tell her friends about this. She came across a door. Tifa sighed.

"Well here goes nothing," Lightning said as she opened the door. Lightning nearly fell for it was off a cliff. It was no less than 50 yards deep. "Oh shit."

"Fuck my life," Fang muttered.

"You are afraid of heights?" Noctis asked.

"Hey you are afraid of bugs so calm the fuck down!"

"There is a rope. We have to climb across," Tifa said.

"No way in hell am I doing that!"

"Then you'll be stuck here forever! Come on grow a pair and just climb."

"But the rope is down there," Lightning said. It was a few feet below.

"So we step down we have to get across. I'll go first." Tifa grabbed a hold of the bottom of the door as she slid down a bit to reach the surface of the rock that the rope was attached to. Tifa pressed her foot on the rope to make sure it was safe. "Okay one person at a time it isn't very far so let's just get across."

Tifa grabbed onto the rope and wrapped her legs around it. She began to shuffle her way across. She made it across and got off. "Okay! Come on Noctis!" Tifa shouted across. He easily climbed across. "You next Lightning! Come on!" Lightning took a deep breath and clung on to the rope she paused in the middle of it.

"Don't look down," she mumbled. Lightning made it across. Fang then took a deep breath. She grabbed onto the rope and got in position. She slowly started to climb across. She closed her eyes as she made it across. Slowly, but none the less. She came close when she almost lost grip. She clutched onto the rope and started panicking.

"Come on Fang you can do this! Just don't think about it. You are almost here." Fang sucked in a shaky breath and continued onward. She sighed in relief when she made it.

"Oh thank God," Fang mumbled. She hugged all of us. She was still shaking.

"You are fine now Fang. We are across." They looked everywhere and eventually found a door to the way out. They opened it up and found a staircase.

"Next level up," Lightning said.

They climbed the stairs and their was a fork in the hallway. "Okay. I will go this way, Fang will go in the middle, and Lightning and Noctis will go that way. Alright?" Tifa said. They all nodded in agreement.

Tifa headed down the long hallway. "So how is the Game?" Zack asked.

Tifa gratefully turned to him. "We had a daughter didn't we?" He looked startled by this.

"You remember?" He said as he stepped closer to her.

She pulled out the picture. "This picture it is of you me and Marlene. How is that possible? How could I have had a kid? I am only seventeen!"

"You remembered her name!" HE said and pulled Tifa into a kiss. She unintentionally wrapped her arms around his neck. They must've been like that for a minute but it seemed like hours. He then pulled away. "So what else? Is there anything?"

Tifa shook her head. "Why can't you tell me?"

"That has to be explained once you remember. It will all come together. I promise."

"I really want to remember." Tifa saw a door behind him. "Whose door is that?"

"It's yours."

"Why do we need to face these fears?"

"Remembrance. Near death experiences cause people to remember things they wouldn't usually. Life flashing before your eyes so to speak." Tifa gulped as she reached for the handle. "I could go with you. If you'd like. I know it kind of defeats the purpose but I know how deathly afraid you are."

Tifa smiled at him. "It is my fear. I need to face this myself. Thank you though." He kissed her hand.

"Good luck." She took a deep breath and opened the door


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa stepped inside a room. It looked like the entry way of the doll house. She saw two suitcases by the door. The door was open and there was an old fashion car out front. It looked so familiar but this was supposed to be her worst nightmare."What?" She mumbled. Then she saw herself walk down the staircase with MArlene. Tifa stepped back. It was like going in a time machine. Tifa saw herself dressed in 1920s women's clothing. Her hair was cut short in a bob and she had a hat on. Zack then walked in wearing a suit from the 1920s.

"Do you have everything we need?" Zack asked her.

"I believe so, for now anyways."

"I will put the suit cases in the car."

"I will be right out." 1920s Tifa took Marlene with her. Tifa followed the ghost-like version of herself. She stopped at the picture in the hall. She looked at it and wiped a tear from her eye.

Tifa noticed someone coming into the house. Unfortunately her ghost didn't. The man had long silver hair and snuck up behind her. "Beautiful family, and house. Such a shame you have to leave it all behind." Her ghost quickly turned around in shock. She clutched baby MArlene tighter. "Nice to meet you. I hate that I am the one chasing you three out of your house, but your husband has a debt to pay." The Silver haired man's eyes drifted to the baby. "Beautiful little girl. What's her name?" He stuck out a hand.

"Don't you dare touch her," Tifa's ghost-like twin said.

The man took the picture off the wall and tore it from the back. "Such a shame," he kept mumbling. He placed it back on the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said your husband has a debt to pay."

"What kind of debt? We owe no money."

"Sweetheart, I am not talking about money. You truly do not know what he is, do you?"

"I know what he is."

"He has a price to pay for staying on this world. HE chose this for you, you know? HE chose to be selfish for you."

"It isn't selfish if he stayed for me."

"All love is selfish." She didn't comment on that.

"What is his debt?"

"A life."

"You are going to..."

"Take his life? Yes, yes I am. If he didn't have a life by the time I came to collect he would give his own."

She didn't even think about it. "Take mine."

The man looked startled by that. "What?"

"Don't take his life. Take mine." The man nodded and his grin grew. "I am going to give MArlene to him and then come back be prepared I will only have a short amount of time before he comes looking for me." Her ghost turned from him and held back sobs. Tifa followed her outside.

Zack smiled at her. "You ready?"

She bit her lip and gave him MArlene. "I need to grab one more thing. I need both hands though."

"Let me get it."

"No I got it." She smiled reassuringly and kissed him. He smiled at her. She kissed Marlene's forehead. "I love you both."

"We love you too." She nodded and turned from him and went back into the house. The silver-haired man stood waiting for her with a grin of malice. She took a deep breath.

"Tell my husband I said I was sorry and that I need him to be strong for Marlene."

"No promises." She took a shaky breath. He shoved her into a closet and set it on fire. HE locked the door behind him. Tifa could hear herself scream. Zack ran into the house carrying MArlene. He looked so worried. He saw the silver haired man.

"Sephiroth. What have you done to her?" HE said voice filling with anger.

"She gave her life for yours. She said to tell you she was sorry," Sephiroth said.

"Where is she?"

"Where do you smell smoke?" Zack ran to the hall closet and shook the door trying to open it.

"Tifa! Tifa! Oh God no! Please! Take me instead! Please! Tifa!" The screams stopped and the fire died. Zack turned to the man and threw him against a wall. "How could you?"

"You were running from your debt someone had to pay." Zack looked at him with a glare that could kill. "Until next debt my old friend," Sephiroth said and vanished. Zack rage turned quickly to sorrow as he fell to his knees. He clutched their daughter. Tifa fell to her knees next to him. She felt sobs come to her. She might've seen this like a movie but felt every bit of pain like a memory. A door appeared next to her. She got to her feet and walked out to the hallway. She shut the door and watched it fade. She felt his presence.

"So that's why I am afraid of being alone? Because I was alone when I died? BEcause I had to face death by myself?" She looked him in the eyes. He nodded.

"I hate that memory. I have made the mistake of staying in your world for too long. That wasn't the first time. So when I found out that you were reborn, I knew I had to somehow-"

"Get me to your world." He nodded. "I sacrificed myself more than once haven't I?"

"Three times. The other times they just took your life. I regret it everyday. But here in my world it is like Neverland. We never age, but you need to make the choice of staying or leaving. If you choose to go, I can't risk you dying again."

"So you won't come back to my world with me."

"I can't. I will not let you die." Tifa sighed. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

Zack faintly smiled. "I believe you are mine." Tifa felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I-"

"Tifa!" She heard Fang yell.

"You have to go. Finish the game. I will see you again," Zack said and kissed her.

Fang spun her around. "What are you doing over here? We were calling for you! We have to hurry we found Serah!


	8. Chapter 8

"Where were you?" Lightning asked.

Tifa looked up at her. "I went through my nightmare."

Lightning's jaw dropped. "He fucking made you go on your own? That bastard! Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine. I wasn't exactly alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Here is the door!" Noctis said. _Thank God. Saved by the bell_, Tifa thought.

Tifa, Fang, Noctis, Lightning and Serah opened the door. They came to a clearing with woods surrounding them. "What the hell are we doing in a clearing?" Fang asked.

"What is your biggest fear Serah?" Noctis asked.

"Lightning," she whispered.

"I am right here Serah what is your fear?" Lightning said.

"That is my fear. Lightning and thunder. I am terrified of it."

"Well isn't that ironic," Lightning mumbled. The clouds grew darker as if someone was pressing fast forward. The sky became as dark as Noctis's hair and started to rain.

"Gee thanks Serah. You couldn't have written down flowers or the sun?" Fang muttered. Everyone turned to look at Tifa who was being strangely quiet.

There was so much running through her mind that she couldn't think straight. She had someone who cared for her and has been there her entire life, then she had someone who had been there for all of her lives. He was there and not leaving, he never gave up on her and she kept coming back to be with him. She didn't think he would be able to handle it if she left him, again. But she loved Genesis. Didn't she? Tifa grew anxious. She was forgetting all about Genesis. But who can blame her? Zack would never give up on her. For her to get married to him and have a child and sacrifice her life for him so many times, she had to know him, she had to have felt something for him. After all, she did love him. Tifa smiled. "I love him," she mumbled.

"What?" Noctis asked.

Tifa blushed. "Nothing! Let's get out of here!" Tifa turned quickly as a lightning bolt hit the ground. Serah screamed. "Come on Serah!" Tifa looked around trying to find a door. "We have to go in the woods!"

"No! Trees attract lightning!" Serah squealed.

"We don't have a mother fucking option! Lightning bring her!" They ran into the woods that encircled them. Lightning struck a tree and thunder was ringing in their ears.

"Holy fuck!" Lightning screamed as she drug along Serah. Tifa saw something in the corner of her eye. She stopped running.

"It's a door!" Fang said.

"Run!" Noctis yelled as another lightning bolt hit. They all sprinted for the door. Lightning bolt hit a couple feet away from Tifa. Serah screamed as Tifa soared through the air and hit a tree.

"Tifa!" Lightning screamed. Then she blacked out.

Tifa woke up with a pounding headache and her whole body felt swore. She sat up from where she was laying down. She realized she was in a bed. "What the fuck?" Tifa said as she looked around. The room again all too familiar had red wallpaper and the bed had a dark wood frame and headboard. The sheets were a goldish color with red designs. It had a dark wood dresser and there was a window with gold curtains. It was very elaborate.

The door opened and Zack walked in. Tifa smiled. "Should've known."

Zack smirked. "What you thought a trap door just led you here unconscious?"

"No but I was wondering where I was." Tifa went to get up and groaned in pain.

"BE careful. You hit the tree pretty hard."

"Zack, how long have I been out?"

"Only and hour or so."

"And my friends?"

"They made it out. I dropped you to me and brought you here. They found the blonde one they should be done any minute with his fear."

"Which is?"

"Fear of society."

Tifa smirked. "Figures." Tifa stood. She bit back the pain. "I need to get back to them."

"I know." Tifa smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She intwined her fingers in his hair. She pulled away for air. He pulled her back to him. They parted again. "Zack, I love you," Tifa said before she could stop herself.

"You what?" She heard from behind her. Tifa turned around and her blood ran cold as she saw her friends standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Serah looked disappointed, Fang looked shocked, Cloud looked shaken up, probably from his odd fear, Noctis wasn't paying attention, and Lightning looked pissed.

"Light I-"

"So this is where you have been fucking disappearing to? You have been fucking the bastard that put us here. The son of a bitch that made us, even you, face your worst nightmare?"

"Ligh-"

"And what about Genesis? He still has to go through his. Wait until he finds out what has been going on."

"Light-"

"Tifa just save it." Light disappeared down the hallway. Tifa ran after her. "I don't want to talk to you," Lightning said as Tifa tugged on her arm.

"Then listen to me! You think I came into this game knowing what was going to happen? No. He brought us all here because I am his soul mate."

Lightning started to laugh. "Oh because that explains everything! You are his fucking soul mate? That is the best joke I've heard in a while."

"Shut the fuck up! You believed me when I told you that I was remembering stuff I can't explain. You believed me when I said I knew the picture! The picture was of me and him... and a baby."

"So you are fucking pregnant now?"

"No! I already had a baby and I have already died, protecting him and my baby."

"You are shitting me right? You are buying into that complete bullshit?"

"It isn't bullshit. That is the reason I am afraid to be alone. That was my fear I saw myself. I witnessed one of my deaths. That was my nightmare." Lightning was speechless. "Anyways why are you doubting all of this we are in a fucking doll house! This is the least crazy thing that has happened all day! If all my past lives say I was meant to be with him, I think it is true. I sacrificed myself three times for him. I died in all of those. I can't explain it but it makes sense. I don't care if you believe me or not. I just need you to know my reasoning." Tifa turned and walked back. Everyone was in the hallway. They all stared at her. "Take a fucking picture it'll last longer." Then a staircase appeared. "Here goes nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The group walked upstairs. It was the store. Tifa saw Genesis tied to a chair and the store door was open. Noctis and Cloud went to untie Genesis. "Finally you showed up. I thought we were going to be stuck here," Genesis said.

"We went through hell to get here we are happy to see you," Cloud said.

"That guy is a psycho path," Genesis muttered.

Then Zack walked in and everyone looked at him. Then looked at Tifa.

"So Genesis? You ready to face your fear?" Zack asked. Tifa turned facing Zack now.

"No," Genesis said with hate in his voice.

"Well should I tell or do you want to because it is time for you? Everyone faced theirs," Zack said to Genesis.

"Tell what?" Tifa asked.

Zack evilly smirked. "Well his fear was losing you so he has news to tell everyone. Go ahead Genesis, tell them."

Genesis's face fell. "I can't."

"Then I will. Tifa?" Tifa looked at Zack. His expression softened. "The boy you were thinking about go back with has been cheating on you for months on end." Tifa's jaw dropped.

"You have what?" Tifa asked now glaring at Genesis.

"Tifa, I-"

"You son of a bitch! You can go rot in hell!" Tifa slapped him. "Fuck you!" She spat.

"Tifa I'm so-"

"Don't say your sorry. I can't believe I actually felt guilty."

He looked confused. "Guilty?"

Tifa had no shame. "For cheating on you, too.""

"What? With who when?"

"With him, and a few minutes ago," Tifa said pointing at Zack.

Genesis stood as Cloud and Noctis finished the last of his ropes. "You were cheating on me with the guy that brought us here? The bastard who got us into this?"

"Yes." Genesis looked like he was going to kill Zack, but knew better than to come near him. "You don't have a reason to be angry. Go to hell."

"Well now that I have faced the fear can I leave now?" Genesis asked.

"Of course all of you may leave." Genesis turned and made his way to the door.

"Good riddance," he said.

"Tifa like I said it was your decision. You can go or stay," Zack said. Tifa didn't think about it.

"I am staying. Zack, I love you. If before I loved you enough to give my life for yours it must be meant to be. We have a long time to figure everything out."

"Then I am staying too," Lightning said who had been too quiet.

Tifa turned to her. "Light go-"

"No Tifa if you really mean it and you say that the two of you are soul mates you are going to need a friend so if this is the biggest mistake of your life you still have me."

"Me too. You have to have a back up plan," Fang said.

"I go where Lightning goes," Noctis said.

Cloud was standing by the door. No one expected him to stay. "I am staying," Serah said.

"No you aren't," Lightning said.

"Light-"

"No buts. You are not staying here Serah, go home."

"N-"

"I don't want to hear it! You need to be home with mom and dad. They'll need you since I am gone. You have to be there for the both of us."

"Light I can't leave you here."

"You aren't. I am choosing to stay." Lightning walked her to the door and hugged her. "Serah, I love you and I am going to miss you. Please make sure mom and dad are okay."

"I will," Serah said crying. Lightning took a deep breath as she let go of Serah. She turned to Cloud and hugged him.

"Please take care of her. She'll need someone."

"I promise I will," he said.

"Thank you." She pulled away. "Goodbye," she said and they disappeared out of the door. "Tifa you better have made the right decision."

Tifa smiled at Zack. "I know I did.


End file.
